


Dinner for Q

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [90]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Arguement, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sassy Q, frustrated James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Q wanted was a romantic dinner with James, but the agent's suit is lost in the drycleaners. Cue a couples spat.</p><p>But really, in the end, they do love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Q

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt where a sassy!Q and a frustrated!Bond get into a domestic fight. Something around Bond’s dinner suit being late (too late) from the drycleaner. Everything ending in domestic fluff… ? thank you ^^ — meinposhbastard

“How is it the one time I need you to wear a suit  _for me_ , you miraculously do not have a suit?”

“I did not do this on purpose, Q!”

“You wear a suit almost every damn day while you’re out killing who knows who, but the one time I want to go out to a nice dinner, your suit is stuck at the dry cleaners!”

James sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Q was just venting about his plans falling apart, but it was hardly James’s fault things at the dry cleaners didn’t work out, “Yes well, I didn’t imagine that Russian blood would be that hard to get out of the suit.”

Q gave James a stern look, not amused, “I’ve been planning this dinner for weeks, James. We  _never_  get to have a night off together, and now it’s all ruined!”

“It is not ruined, Q.” James shook his head, taking Q’s hands, “Look, we might not be able to go out to the restaurant, but we can still have a good time.”

“James, sex is  _not_ —”

“I wasn’t talking about sex.” James rolled his eyes, “I’ll make dinner.”

The Quartermaster blinked, looking up at James, “You can cook?”

“Yes, I can cook.” James frowned, “Did you think I was just a MI6 grunt?”

Q didn’t answer.

“Q!”

“No! I didn’t!” Q huffed, “Alright, we’ll eat in.”

James smiled softly, “Just tell me what you’re craving, and I’ll run to the store.”

Q pouted slightly, “We were going to go to a French restaurant…”

“I’ll fix up a proper meal for us then.” James couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of Q looking so put out, “We’ll even have candlelight and soft music, how does that sound?”

There was a moment in which Q said nothing, but finally he nodded. “Alright…” He mumbled.

James chuckled, pressing a kiss to Q’s forehead, “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

 


End file.
